The Girl Who Stole the Stars/Orphanage of Flame
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: A songfic, but not really a songfic. **2ND CHAPTER UPLOADED!!** The songs that are set to have no words but are very beautiful. I was inspired to write two fanfics about Leena + Bit because of these songs. Chap. 2 has Leena trapped in a burning building!!
1. The Girl Who Stole the Stars

Okay…I know I told you guys that I would put out a lemon as my next story (( -_- )), but I was listening to music on Morpheus ((Morpheus is like Napster or Kazaa)) and I LOVE Chrono Cross so I had downloaded a bunch of songs from it. Well, three. But one is the song Star-Stealing Girl, or the Girl Who Stole the Stars. It's Kid's theme. Even if you don't know what Chrono Cross is, please download and listen to the song as you read the ficcy. But you don't HAVE to…I just recommend it.  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo…I don't own Zoids but I love the show. And Chrono Cross is owned by Square Soft, but wouldn't it be cool it I did?  
  
"Why did he leave me?" I asked to my pillow, which was tightly wrapped up in my arms. It didn't answer of course, so I really had no one to talk to.  
  
There was a spot on the pillow that was wet with the tears that I shed over him. HIM. How in the universe did I get wrapped up in HIM of all people? I bet everybody thought I would end up actually falling for Harry…or even Brad. But Brad's with Naomi and Harry gave up.  
  
I thought it would be a perfect scenario for him and I to have some nice time alone without me trying to rip that handsome, no, downright sexy face of his.  
  
But then he left. He just left. Somewhat abruplty in MY humble opinion.  
  
"I'm gonna try doing things on my own again. I wanna see if the Liger can get any stronger."  
  
THAT was his reason for leaving? How could he leave the Blitz Team and me in the dust? I couldn't understand it. I never will.  
  
Is that all he cared about? His Liger Zero?  
  
Besides stealing all of my cookies of course, probably.  
  
Did he feel guilty about what he did? What was he doing now?  
  
He would never come back. Never, ever, EVER come back. The only person I had ever grown to like…  
  
He would never come back.  
  
"Damn you Bit…" I swore, shutting my eyes and squeezing my tears out. Why had it taken me so long to realize that I liked him a lot? No, that is a HEAVY understatement.  
  
I love him.  
  
"DAMN YOU!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" I screamed, letting my anger, my pain, my sadness pour out through my voice. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Leena?"  
  
I sighed. I had ACTUALLY thought it might have been him. But it was my dad. Why the hell do I keep my hopes up?  
  
"Yeah dad?" I asked, trying to hide my anger. It was in vain, he had obviously heard me scream.  
  
"Harry called. He wants to have dinner with you."  
  
"Tell him NO."  
  
"I think you might wanna go."  
  
It might take my mind off of HIM so I sighed again.  
  
"Sure…Let me get ready."  
  
"Wear something REALLY nice! Something FANCY! I'll drop you off and you can head in!"  
  
Nice? Fancy? Fine. Whatever. I rumaged through my closet and pulled out a shimmery dark blue ankle-length dress that was a tie back. I slipped out of my regular outfit and put on the dress. Then I chose some nice white sandals that were very dressy.  
  
I looked in the mirror.  
  
I saw not myself, but a girl trying to be someone else.  
  
Someone who didn't care that a best friend of hers left her. But I did care! I cared so much! I turned away from the mirror and sped out of my dim room.  
  
I looked up at the restaurant sign when my dad dropped me off.  
  
"Wow…This won't be a cheap date…" I mumbled. "I'll have to order everything on the menu."  
  
"Good luck Leena!" called my dad, then he drove off. Good luck? Why would I need good luck? It's just Harry. It's not like I have to win him over. He's obsessed with me.  
  
I wish Bit had been. Maybe not exactly like Harry, but more into my life, and more out of my cookies and cupcakes.  
  
With a slight shrug, I leaned my back against the restaurant outer walls. I looked around for Harry, for my dad told me he would meet me in the front.  
  
I waited and waited. I got mad at the fact that Harry wasn't here. It was getting cold out.  
  
"That idiot is late."  
  
"No, I'm right on time."  
  
I recognized the voice, but it didn't belong to Harry. I whipped my head in the direction I heard the voice.  
  
I couldn't speak. It was him! It was Bit!  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you didn't miss me," he said with a slight smirk.  
  
I punched him in the chest. Not as hard as I usually do, but hard enough to make a point.  
  
"Miss you? I didn't miss you!"  
  
There I go again, hiding my feelings. I shook my head and then looked at him.  
  
"Shut up Leena…Of course I missed you," I fixed my words. Bit smiled.  
  
"I told the Doc to set this little date up."  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Well, I missed the Blitz Team, but you most of all."  
  
THAT shocked me. I put my hands to my hips.  
  
"Me? Why would you miss me of all people?"  
  
"Because I LIKE you of all people."  
  
There was a pause, then he continued with the sweetest eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"Or maybe it's that I love you?"  
  
I gave him a stare. My eyes were pleading as I stared into the pools of aquamarine that were his eyes. His were fixated on mine.  
  
"I…love you too, Bit Cloud…"  
  
For a second I turned back to the murderous Leena Tauros.  
  
"And if you EVER leave me again…I'll-"  
  
"I won't."  
  
He put his hand on my chin, leaned in, and kissed me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to his warm body. Warm air surrounded us, I was no longer cold, and also, I knew he was serious when he said he would never leave me. Bit keeps his word. Especially when it comes to me.  
  
We broke the kiss for the sake of air, and then we just held each other, enjoying being in each other's arms.  
  
"You smell nice," I commented, a little stupidly.  
  
Bit chuckled somewhat. I grinned and held him tighter.  
  
He was mine, and forever he will be.  
  
  
  
  
::bows and runs away:: 


	2. Orphanage of Flame

Yo, some people wanted me to continue this ((namely the idiot Amanda…j/k don't kill me in school)), so here I am writing another chapter. I thought about this being a Brad + Naomi, but then I changed my mind because I love Bit + Leena better! Sorry everyone! Oh, this fic is set to another Chrono Cross song called Burning Orphanage or Orphanage of Flame.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hey, I don't own Zoids or Chrono Cross, so don't sue me! All I have is pocket flint!  
  
It was my fault. I was the one that wanted to go to this play in the first place.  
  
I had no idea that when I went to the bathroom to fix up my makeup that a fire would start on the stage. I was clueless to the whole thing.  
  
I noticed that the air was hot when I got close to the doors of the hall where we watched the play. As I opened the doors, I noticed that the place was completely empty, save for some orange and red dancers on the stage. I focused on the few dancers.  
  
They weren't dancers…  
  
They were flames spinning and dancing along the stage!  
  
"Bit! Bit, are you in here? Is anyone here?" I cried out. Then, as if the fire heard my shout, it started to creep toward me. I didn't notice it at first, but then I saw the flames nearing me like hungry beasts. I screamed and ran out of the long hall. I ran down a different hallway, searching for the backstage. I figured I could see if anyone else was actually here, or maybe find a fire extinguisher.  
  
But the flames found their way to the door before I could, and they continued to torment me. I opened the bathroom door as I passed it, remembering that there was a window in it. But then I thought of something.  
  
If the window was locked, I could be trapped inside the bathroom.  
  
I sprinted out of the bathroom and down the long hall again. I HAD to find a safe way out of the burning building. Where were the other people? Where were the firemen? Where was Bit?  
  
I screamed as I realized that the fire was not only in one or two places, but it had spread to be all around the building. I forgot where the exit was, and the lights had long since blown out. The only light was that of the fire. If anyone was with me, they could see the fear plastered onto my face.  
  
A ceiling board suddenly fell down and grazed my arm. I screamed in pain and held my wound. I looked behind me. The fire was getting closer and closer.  
  
I needed to get away from it; in the outfit I had on, I was very, very hot.  
  
Holding my hurt arm tightly, I ran through a dark hallway where I saw no fire. I smiled, figuring that my torture of the flames was over.  
  
But I was far from it. The flames came out of no where, burning a bulletin board and a large easel supporting a poster. The poster was halfway burned when it suddenly toppled and fell over, just missing me.  
  
I was getting tired from the running and weary from the heat and the pain in my arm. I thought I was going to die.  
  
I heard a crash, like a crash of glass to my right. I ran left, scared of whatever had crashed through whatever glass there was. I ran until I got up to a wall. The flames found me and finally were able to circle around its prey.  
  
"Bit I love you! I know you can't hear me, but please know I love you!" I screamed over the hordes of flames, tears rushing down my face like waterfalls. I was panicking, and the first thing that came to my mind was to confess to the fire that I loved Bit Cloud.  
  
And for some odd reason, the flames stopped getting closer. And I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again.  
  
"Leena, I know you do. Let's get outta here," said the voice.  
  
It was Bit, surprising me again.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up like a small child. He carried me through a weak spot of the flames and then put me down so we could both hightail it out of the building.  
  
But it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
The fire was as persistent as Bit was in battle. It had surrounded the doors that Bit and I needed to use to escape.  
  
"What should we do now?" I asked, my violet eyes shimmering with the fire.  
  
"Chance it. Let me pick you up though," replied Bit. The fire in back of us was nearing with vengeance, so I jumped into his arms again. Bit took a deep breath, then ran out into the blazing fire.  
  
It felt hot all around us. The fire was snapping at Bit and I hungrily. But Bit and I escaped. We won.  
  
The firemen started to work on the building after we got out. Some people cheered for Bit and told me that I was lucky.  
  
I knew I was lucky. I had Bit by my side at all times.  
  
We kissed, relived totally that we were away from danger, and we could NEVER be separated.  
  
  
  
  
  
::bows and runs away, even though Lily-Angel and Raizel are chasing her still:: 


End file.
